Honey and milk
by star crossed fate
Summary: Edward moves with what's left of his family to the new world to try to forget. He meets bronze coloured stranger and his life is changed forever. SLASH, AU, historical & OOC. Don't let the cheesy summary scare you away! Top!Ed, Bottom!Jacob
1. Prologue

**Star crossed fate here! This is my first slash fic and my first Twilight fic. I had this plot, rather fantasy, stuck in my head for a long time and I had to write it down - because I couldn't find a similar story to read on FFN.**

**The prompt is (for those who'd like to write one like this):**  
><strong>Set in before America became independent. Edward moves from England to America and meets Jacob, a beautiful native. TopEdwardBottomJacob. If you want to have them as vampire and werewolf go ahead.**

**I don't know how to write a prompt, so if this is totally wrong forgive me! This is only my second fanfic, so I'm quite new to this whole thing (not the reading, but the writing). I was planning to post it when it was complete, but I just couldn't wait!  
>Warnings: SLASH, AU, OOC &amp; some minor OC's<br>These characters does not belong to me, but to Stephenie Meyer. This story is my own though.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Edward Cullen had been residing in the small town of Forks for less than a week with his father Carlisle and his sister Alice. They had come to the new world in search for a calm haven, something their old home in England no longer could provide.

He still had a hard time adjusting to everything. The new climate, the silence of the nature and the lack of people. He and his sister had grown up in the centre of London and were used to hearing people chattering, children playing, horse carriages on the street – everything that was a city! This! Just hearing nothing at all but the birds and the wind made him feel so, so… he couldn't even explain it! This strange feeling was so new to him, and he didn't know if it was in a good or a bad way. But he understood why they had to leave, why he had to say goodbye to everyone he knew and loved. His father needed this, they all probably did. Especially after all that had happened.

It hadn't always been just the three of them, less than a year ago they had been a big family, a whole family. He could still feel the presence of his two older brothers. They had been more than brothers to him, they had been his closest friends as well. He would forget himself and call out to them, or catch himself before he did. And every time he had done it had felt like someone had taken his heart and squeezed it for all it's worth. He had stopped by now. But the nightmares still came every night, like an old friend.

He remembered his sister, how her golden hair would dance in the wind and shine with the strength of a thousand suns. She had been so beautiful, a goddess misplaced on this earth – yet so kind, so very kind. Most of all, he remembered his mother. His wonderful, loving and kind mother. He could still remember her smell, the sweet smell of honey and milk, her soft hands and her voice. It was all etched in his mind.

They all had died in a fire, a horrible fire. It had been at a friend of the family's house, his mother and siblings where there for dinner. The three of them would have been there as well if he and Alice hadn't gotten sick, his father had stayed behind to take care of them, urging the rest to go and enjoy themselves. Edward knew how much his father blamed himself, for letting them go or not being there when it happened. It hadn't only been them who died in the fire, almost everyone in that house had. It had been such a horrible tragedy. One he would never forget. It was a lucky thing Alice still was so young, she wouldn't have the memories of them he had. It would be easier for her to start a new life.

Their father, after spending weeks in a shell like state, had decided that neither London nor England was a good place for them anymore. And he hadn't objected. Everything in their old city and house had reminded him of them, and he knew his father felt the same. So they sold their house and took a ship to America. And after travelling through the country a while they, more their father, had decided that the small town of Forks was perfect.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this is where the story really begins. All mistakes are my own, english is not my first language so you'll have to forgive me if the grammer isn't perfect.**  
><strong>When I wrote this and when I read JacobEdward fics I don't envision Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner. I didn't really like the cast they chose for the movies and I've only seen the first. Don't worry though, I read all the books before the movies came out ;). And if you like them, then let them be the faces in this story!**

**Anyway, for you who would like to see how I (kinda) imagine Edward and Jacob:**  
><em>http :  / shechive . files . wordpress . com /2011/10/ eye-candy-rick-mora-6 . jpg?w= 500&h= 745_  
><em>http :  / shechive . files . wordpress . com /2011/10/ eye-candy-rick-mora-23 . jpg?w= 500&h= 689_  
><em><strong>That's my jacob, but try imagine him a bit younger. This beauty is Rick Mora.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**http : / / 25 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_l7pyfsuZqC1qbpvdoo1_500 . jpg_  
><em>http :  / imstars . aufeminin . com/stars/fan/tom-sturridge/tom-sturridge-20090326-500949 . jpg_  
><strong>And those two are my Eddy, 1st pic Nicholas hoult, 2nd Tom Sturridge, it shifts depending on what mood I'm in. Sometimes I even imagine Ed Westwick! <strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The thing about Forks was that it was really small, okay not small in size, but small in population. They lived in the outskirt of it, and their house was surrounded trees, everywhere. Ever heard the saying "You can't see the forest for all the trees"? Well that was quite how it was. And it was really beautiful and peaceful, but for a nineteen year old boy who was used to spend his time with people surrounding him, it was quite dull.

Their father had gotten a job rather quickly in town and spent his days there. Before they got here the townspeople had to travel quite a bit to get real medical help, so when they and their father, who was a doctor, arrived everyone were thrilled.

His sister loved it though, the mind of a six year old was an amazing thing. And his father had come out of his shell like state, he even smiled every now and then. So, bored as Edward was, he still knew this was for the best.

There was a family who lived a bit into the woods, they had two daughters – both under ten. Which was perfect for Alice. Ever since they moved to Forks she and the two girls had played almost every day.

'_But it wouldn't hurt to have someone my age close by…'_

"Eddie, Eddie! Can you take me to Bella and Renesmee? Pleeasee!" Alice interrupted his train of thought. Which really didn't matter since he was quite bored.

"All right, all right Alice. Calm down will you? Do they know you are coming today?"

Alice gave him a "what do you think" kind of look and sighed.

"… Yeah, you're right. Stupid question, silly big brother eh? Just give me one minute." He grabbed his coat and they headed out.

They walked through the woods in a slow pace. Alice ending up on his back as she always did.

She was awfully quiet this day, which was strange since there hadn't been a waking moment were his sister hadn't opened her mouth. Hell, he didn't know one single six year old who wouldn't go a minute without talking.

"Alice my dear, is something troubling you this day?"

He was met with silence, but his sister answered after a while thoughtfully.

"Brother, shouldn't you find friends as well? Or at least something to do during the day when dad's away. I know you don't like playing me and my friends, but it must be awfully boring in the house all by yourself."

He hadn't expected this question. To be honest, he hadn't thought his baby sister worried about him in that way. He hadn't thought about it to be honest. Yes it was quite dull where they lived, but he always found something to do… there was chopping wood, cleaning, reading, sleeping… all right, he was bored beyond tears.

"I don't know doll, there isn't much for me to do, and I haven't seen many my age around here."

This was met with silence.

"Ali-"

"I know! Why don't you become an explorer? Renesmee and Bella told me about a place not too far from here. You can explore it! Me, Bella and Renesmee can't since their parents think it's too unsafe for girls our age and I know dad would be against me going. But you can!"

"Haha. Sure, sure hon. Maybe I'll do that. Off my back now, we're here now"

At first, he had brushed of his sisters suggestion. He didn't know this place well enough yet. But then the other part of his brain told him he would never know this place well enough if he didn't try to get to know it. But he had ignored that piece of knowledge. Until he had found himself with nothing to do yet again. He had tried to push the thought away, he really had. But an adventure was an adventure.

And with that in mind, he packed what he might need, left a note to his father telling him not to be worried and if he wasn't home in a few days to come and look for him. He hoped he wouldn't worry too much, which he was certain he would, but Edward was nineteen soon to be twenty. They needed to let go of the accident. It would do his father no good to worry about him his whole life, it would do them no good to let what happened define the rest of their lives.

With that he was off.

'_This might be really stupid…'_

'_Okay, this was definitely a stupid thing to do…'_

He thought after walking around for what felt like hours. His feet hurt, blisters on both of them, and his back was sore. Well, he had been a city kid his whole life. Always taking a carriage if he wanted to go somewhere. But to be honest, he hadn't thought walking around for a bit would be this tiresome.

It was a good thing he had carved the trees he had passed if he wanted to go back or be found, but his stubborn side had kicked in a long time ago. He would spend at least one night out here, and since it was still bright he would keep walking.

And walking he did, he walked and walked and walked.

'_Well, this is a pretty place. It almost seems as if it's taken from a fairytale.'_

He stopped every now and then to take out his sketchpad and pencil to draw everything he found worthy of showing his family. At one point he had encountered a baby deer, which he had drawn immediately. His sister had never seen one, he didn't know if she even knew what a deer was. To be honest, this was his first time seeing one in the wild.

After walking a bit more, he finally reached a small river. His pocket watch showed him that it was about two in the afternoon, and after walking for hours on end, with only small breaks every now and then, he decided this was a good place to take a longer break to eat and rest.

This being his first "expedition" he couldn't help but to feel exhausted.

'_I'll just take a little nap to build up my energy'_

And in no time he had fallen asleep, hidden behind the tall reed.

He was woken up by the sound of water splashing, and since this was in the middle of the forest, a forest filled with wild and dangerous animals (at least he thought it was), he decided to keep as quiet as possible. But he was a curious boy after all.

'_And how dangerous could one small peek be anyway?'_

He had expected to see, more like wanted to see a big bear or a wolf. That would be an exciting story to tell his sister. And he could make up some things to make it more interesting as well. Like how the animal had attacked him, and he had fought for his life… or something like that. The kid was six, she would believe anything. What he hadn't expected to see was a young man. And a small peek turned into a long stare. He found it impossible to tear his eyes of the youth. He was beautiful.

His skin was darker, which wasn't a hard thing to accomplish with Edward having the usual pasty white British skin, but the boy's skin was darker than the people who had lived here for a long time. And wet in the sun, it seemed to glow bronze. His hair was straight, pitch black, shining a rich dark brown colour where the suns rays hit it, and long. Reaching his back. He couldn't see his face that well from where he was hunched, but he could make out the boy's defined high cheekbones.

He suddenly arose from the water, and stood. Making Edward realize that he was completely naked.

'_Amazing…'_

He knew he shouldn't, it was wrong – a sin even! The fact that he had stared at another man for so long would have had their old priest mad, and letting his eyes roam the body of another man, appreciating it, would have him condemned into the fires of hell. But he couldn't help himself!

The boy had his back to him and his eyes travelled from the well defined muscles on his back, droplets of water running down his spine to the dimples on his lower back. He swallowed hard before continuing to what he knew was coming. His arse. And what a lovely arse it was, so kissable, so biteable, so… and then he turned around. And Edward quickly averted his gaze. For a second. He had watched for this long, he wasn't about to stop now. But he decided that he couldn't face THAT just yet.

He had a beautiful collarbone and his chest was hairless. Droplets of water running down his neck past his dark nipples. His long black ebony hair clung to his body. Edward's eyes travelled down his well defined abdomen to a trail of dark hair tracing down to his… Neither regions.

Edward wasn't a bashful person, he had been staring at a naked man for a while after all. He had seen lot's of cocks in his life. He had studied in an all boy school, they used to compare cocks with each other. But this seemed so different, too intimate in a way.

The stranger seemed to have decided he was done with was he was doing and walked to the shore. He put on a leather loincloth, and disappeared into the woods.

With him gone Edward noticed how hard his breathing had become, and how uncomfortably tight his pants were.

"Damn it…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little fun fact, Tom sturridge was an option for Edward. And another option for Bella was Emily Browning. She was actually Stephenie's favorite option for a while, but as you can see she changed her mind... I really like Emily Browning :(


	3. Chapter 2

**So here we are yet again, thank you for your feedback! If you write a story similar to this notify me, I want to read it! :D Anyway, this chapter is very graphic and sexual so if you don't like reading this kind of thing jump to the end of the chapter. This is the first time I write something like this, and with me being a female and having no idea how the male body works this might not be that great, my knowledge of stuff like this comes mainly from other fanfics and yaoi... so... yeah.. To be honest, I blushed when I wrote this and I blushed when I re-read it and I'm blushing just imagining what you guys will think of it! Anyway, all errors are my own and these characters does not belong to me. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Edward was in a dire need of a wank, his breeches were too tight and uncomfortable and his cock was hurting for release. After the young beautiful man had left he had rushed into the woods, for something more secluded and private. With his back against a big oak he stood, frantically opening his breeches.

"Oh God…"

His cock sprang free into the warm air, and by God did it feel good. It had been a long time since he had gotten an erection, with everything that had happened. And it felt so wrong to have one in the middle of the woods, of all places. And by another man none the less! But he had been so beautiful, so breathtaking…

With shaky hands he gripped his rock hard erection, imagining that his hand belonged to that young man. While tugging and caressing the hard shaft he let his other hand move to his mouth, wetting his fingers. The hand moved down to his nipple, rubbing and pinching it until it stood hard. Leaving it, he moved further down to his nutsack, kneading them while his other hand kept tugging at a faster tempo. His breathing becoming heavier with every second.

His mind was filled with all these dirty images. Wet naked bronze skin, caressed by the sun. Droplets of water running down to an erect uncircumcised cock, dripping with precum.

"holy mother of God…"

The scenery changed. This time he was balls deep in that perfect arse. Hands gripping the man's hips hard, while thrusting in and out of him like his life depended on it. And the noises, Christ the noises he imagined! The smacking of sweaty skin meeting sweaty skin, the wet noises of him thrusting in and out and in and out… and the air filled with the smell of sex and the sound of their moans.

He was close, so close. His mouth was open, slow shaky breaths, saliva running down his mouth. He was fucking his hand by now, moaning, calling out to God. With one last rub at his slit with his thumb he came hard, forcing his hand into his mouth to silence his orgasm. White thick ribbons of semen landing on his face and chest.

His legs trembled and felt weak, they couldn't hold him upright anymore making him collapse onto the ground. He sat there breathing hard with his shirt open and his breeches around his ankles, slowly coming out of his high.

'_Wow…'_

The sun was slowly getting closer to the horizon, the day would soon turn into evening. He had decided that this place, by the lake, was where he would set camp. He had made this decision after washing up in the lake and filling his sketchbook with a certain naked boy.

"He can't be Caucasian" he said quietly to no one but himself.

"But he is too light skinned to be of the same race as those brought from Africa…"

Edward hadn't seen many other types of people than white and black. He had heard and read about them though and he knew others who had been to countries like Japan, China and India. But they were in America now.

'_He could be one of those "savages" as my teacher liked to call them. The ones who occupied this land before us…'_

"What am I thinking? Of course he is! He's one of those Indians or whatever they are called…"

Anyway, he had decided to stay by the lake. Wanting to see the young man again, wanting to meet him… He would wait.

The sky had changed. The bright blue had turned into an explosion of different shades of violet and red, making the lake bleed. The trees danced in the wind, while the birds that occupied them sang.

'_This really is a peaceful place, I wish the others would have been able to see it. They would have loved it. Especially mother…'_

Sleeping on the forest bed was not something he would recommend, or at least where he had slept. Hard twigs and rocks had poked him the whole night, making it impossible to go into a slumber. And the woods were frightening when it was pitch-black, the stars above him hidden by the big trees and strange noises coming from nowhere, tall shadows closing in on him. His imagination had run wild to say the least.

When he had woken up, from the sun almost blinding him, he had discovered ants and other creepy crawlers all over him.

He was exhausted, cranky and had no idea why he still was here.

"I'm so stupid, stupidstupidstupid!"

He growled to himself while stripping out of his clothes. Throwing them into a pile before heading towards the water. Deep in thought he didn't notice the presence of another person. It wasn't until someone emerged from under the surface.

'_Oh right!... This was not how I imagined us meeting…'_

They stared at each other, Edward at loss to what to say while trying to cover himself.

'_Would he even understand me?'_

From where he stood he could see the young mans face better. His eyes where a rich dark brown, which where now staring back at his blue. He had a sharp nose and a sharp jaw line with a pair of lips, darker and fuller than his own.

"_**Who are you?"**_

He asked in an alien language, shaking Edward from his staring.

'_What did he say? It sounded like a question'_

"What?"

He asked before realising that the other man probably wouldn't know what that meant. But the stranger got a look of realisation on his face.

"Who are you?"

He asked in a heavy accent. The shock of him being able to speak English had Edward in silence. This seemed to annoy the other man who had expected an answer. He moved slowly towards Edward.

"You, who are you?"

"Edward! I'm Edward…"

He stopped in front of him.

"What you doing here? This no place for people like you. Dangerous."

He didn't know how to answer that, and it was getting hard to think with both of them standing naked so close.

"Hrm.. could we possible take this elsewhere?"

The other man considered this then nodded, and they moved to the shore. He put on his loincloth and followed Edward to his camp where he waited for him to dress. When Edward was done he sat down and gestured to his companion to sit across him.

"What you doing here? Dangerous place for white faced, very."

"Before that, would you mind telling me your name so that I can address you properly?"

"… My name is Hantaywee, but paled faced man called me Jacob"

"You have met another like me?"

He nodded.

"Who?"

"He called himself Christopher, he say he was man of your God. He come to us wanting to make us believe in that God. He gave us books, teach the young to read, and talk English."

"Is it alright if I call you Jacob then? I'm afraid your real name would be too hard for me too remember."

Jacob nodded after a while.

"Is this Christopher still with you?"

"No, he was eaten by a big mountain lion. He was walking alone in woods, like you. What you doing here? You never tell me."

"Hrm… I, uh, I moved here recently. I'm trying to get to know these woods."

"Not good to do alone, you should have someone to lead you. Someone who knows this place."

"Someone like you?"

"Yes."

"…would you?"

He didn't know what had possessed him to ask, alright he did. It was the thought of spending more time with Jacob, it was an opportunity and he would be stupid if he didn't take it.

'_You are a smart man Mr. Cullen'_

"I am not sure if that is good idea, but I cannot leave you. I must talk with my tribe."

Jacob got to his feet and started walking away, leaving a very confused Edward in his wake. After a few metres he stopped and looked back.

"Are you coming or not?"

Edward stood and looked down on his packing, not sure what to do with it. He looked up at Jacob who sighed.

"Leave them, we will come back later."

"Alright.."

And they were off.

"I never asked you Jacob, but how old are you?"

"I have been on this earth for seventeen winters."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This kind of thing might not come in a while, I don't want to rush things and I dread just thinking about doing it again. But it'll be a fun experience! Anyway, what did you think of my Jacob and Edward? (referring to the links on the previous ch.)


	4. Chapter 3

**I giveth to you all...*Insert dramatic music* chapter 3! I just have to thank you all for all the feedback I've been getting, it really makes me happy that you like the story :D. Lots of kisses and love to you all and I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

'_Seventeen?'_

Was all that went through Edward's head as he followed Jacob.

'_Is this young man seventeen? He certainly doesn't have the body of a seventeen year old, I didn't have a body like that when I was seventeen… I don't have a body like that now!'_

"Edward, you are very quiet."

"Oh, oh! Sorry, it's just so hard to believe that you are seventeen. You're two years younger than myself, yet so different."

Jacob looked at Edward and took in his appearance. He was slightly taller, but at the river he had seen that he wasn't quite as muscular.

"We grow up different. My people hunt and grow food, we build and make all our belongings. I run in the woods everyday, and swim in the lake. But don't worry about it. You have a nice body."

Jacob smiled at him and he couldn't help the bright blush he felt through his whole body. And being British, he knew it would be very noticeable. Jacob laughed it off and kept smiling his adorable smile.

'_Yupp, I'm done for…'_

"What is your tribe like?"

"We are not very big, but it is okay, we are all very close."

"Okay, how's your family like?"

"My father is chief of the tribe, and I have a couple of brothers. All older than me."

"And your mother?"

He was met with silence.

'_Oh God, I hope I didn't ask something bad now!'_

Jacob looked at him and gave him a sad smile.

"She is a part of the nature now."

Edward felt a sharp pang in his chest and he was reminded of the death of his on mother, and his siblings. He turned his eyes to the ground.

"I'm so sorry"

Suddenly he felt a warm hand rubbing his back and he looked into Jacobs warm, kind eyes.

"It is all right, this is how nature works. And I am sorry too."

"What for?"

"Our eyes are the windows to our souls, have you never heard of this?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I can see your soul through your eyes. You may be able to hide your true feelings on the outside, but ones eyes can never hide how we feel on inside."

As he said that he placed his other hand on Edwards chest, just above his heart.

"What does my eyes tell you then?"

"Your eyes tell me that you have been through great loss as well. They show me the sadness you try to keep inside. And anger. But not at another person, you are angry at yourself."

"And you can tell that just from looking into my eyes? That's quite remarkable."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"…"

"You do not have to if it is to hard for you…"

"No, no.. it's quite all right."

He stopped for a minute to collect himself and drew in a shaky breath. He hoped he wouldn't get too emotional.

"I lost my mother, my sister and my two brothers in a fire not so long ago. Me, my father and my younger sister moved here from England to get away from it all."

"Why are you angry at yourself?"

"I blame myself for it."

"Did you start the fire?"

"No, not at all. It was a horrible accident. It's just, I should have been there with them, or stopped them from going at all!"

"You can never undo what is done, no matter how much you want to. That is how mother earth works. If you had been there, your father would have lost one more child and your sister would have no brother."

"Yes, I know. But it's so hard to let it go. I just miss them so much."

Jacob stopped them and hugged him, one hand rubbing his back while the other held his head. It was nice.

"It is all right to miss them, they are your family. But do not spend your whole life living through that tragedy, none of them would have wanted that for you. Instead of thinking about the dead, focus on the living."

He let go and brought his hands to Edwards face, placing his forehead against his.

"Okay?"

Edward smiled and laughed.

'_This is so absurd! But it felt good to be able to talk to someone.'_

"Okay"

Jacob let go and they were off once again, but Edward couldn't stop thinking about Jacob's hands and that wonderful hug. If only he hadn't let go. He brought his hand to his cheek, it was still warm.

'_Oh God, I feel like some love struck woman thinking like this! Man up Cullen!'_

They arrived at a small clearing with odd looking houses spread about. The biggest one in the centre. Children were running about, while men and women were walking around talking to each other. They had all the same features as Jacob.

'_I feel really out of place right now…'_

"We live in **Asi**" He said and pointed at one of the houses.

As they got closer people started noticing them and stopped what they were doing. A small girl pointed at them and yelled something in Jacobs alien language. This caused everyone to stop and stare at them.

'_This is quite awkward…'_

As Jacob put a reassuring hand on his shoulder two men walked up to them. They looked a bit like Jacob.

'_His brothers probably.'_

"**Hantaywee, who is this stranger? Why did you bring him here?"**

"**Easy Eyota, he is no danger to us. He just needs my help with exploring the woods."**

"**You know you have to take these things with our father before you make those decisions."**

"**Where do you think I was headed Askook?"**

"Is something wrong Jacob?"

"**Jacob? Really little brother?"**

"**Don't start with me Askook."**

"Not at all Edward. Let me introduce to you my brothers. Askook"

"And Eyota."

"Ah! Hello I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

The two looked at him but didn't reply. Eyota turned to Jacob again, the two of them staring at each other as if talking with their minds. With one last glare he turned to the big "house", dragging Askook with him.

'_Well that went just splendid! I think they might really like me'_

"You will have to excuse my brothers, they do not like strangers. Especially of your kind."

"It's all right, I understand. But didn't you say another like me used to live here?"

"Ah yes, Christopher. He did, but they did not like him. They are not very open to change. They even refuse to learn reading and speaking your language."

"Oh, but why?"

"I told you Christopher wanted us to believe in his God right?"

"Yes, indeed you did."

"We have our own beliefs, which we have not changed. My brothers did not like what he was trying to do."

"And your father?"

"He took it with good humour."

"So what are your beliefs exactly?"

"…We do not believe in a 'God' as you call it. We believe in mother nature and the importance of every life. We respect the animals, the land and the waters that feed us. All creatures share this place, we do not own it."

"I've never seen it that way before."

They stepped into the hut and were met by stares, something that made Edward's stomach squirm.

'_This is going to go well, I hope. Just breath Edward, breath, in out, in out, deep breaths.'_

He contemplated whether he should stay by the opening and let Jacob take care of this by himself, which he really wanted to do. Situations like these always made him nervous. Or be the gentleman he was brought up to be and join Jacob so he could introduce himself and show some bravery. Jacob made the decision for him by dragging him by the arm.

'_Well damn'_ He thought as he chewed his bottom lip, a nervous trait he'd had since childhood.

The chief was seated in the middle of the room and was giving them both a hard and questioning stare. He looked intimidating with his solid body and what looked like tattoos, something only sailors and prisoners back in England had. But he had kind and wise eyes he noticed.

'_Hopefully his reaction to me will be better than his two sons were'_

"**Hantaywee, your brothers have told me you have brought a stranger, and a paled faced one at that. May I ask why?"**

"**I brought him here to ask for your permission to be his guide a couple of days."**

**"Is that really wise?"**

**"I don't see any harm in it, he just moved here and he wants to get to know the land."**

Jacobs father looked right at Edward, taking in everything about him as if reading him through his appearance. They made eye contact and he stared harder. Edward averted his gaze to the ground, it felt like the old man could tell everything about him from just staring into his eyes. But then again, Jacob had said that the eyes were the window to the soul. Jacob's father returned his gaze back to his son.

**"Well, if you're sure... I'll let you know my decision tomorrow, we must be absolutely sure that this man mean us no harm. I will talk to the spirits and see what future he holds us."**

Jacob nodded and turned to the opening. Edward nodded and said a quick thank you before hurrying after him.

"What did your father say?"

"He say he will tell me his decision tomorrow, until then we stay here."


	5. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all of you for all the awesome feedback you've given me! Whenever I get a review I get really happy. I've been feeling really down these recent two-three years, and it's been getting worse recently - I've gone so far as apologizing to people I've done wrong when I was younger and even asking one of my old classmate why I'm so dislikable LOL. Kinda feels like I'm slowly losing it! But your reviews and feedback always put a smile on my face, so thanks to all of you! And I know, TMI on my personal life :P. Anyway, I giveth to you the fourth (fifth really) chapter! And I hope you like it! And don't worry, even though I'm in a funk I'll try my best with completing this story.**

**If I've gotten anything wrong, be it spelling or being historically or culturally correct it's all on me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Edward lay beside Jacob in one of the **Asi**, it was dark but he could make out the contours of the other mans body where he lay. It had been a very eventful day to say the least, and he had learned so much. He thought back to his old teacher who had looked down on these people with a sneer. His description of them was so wrong and the word savage was far off. These people were more civilised than his own kind.

_Jacob had shown him around and introduced him to different people, his brothers on the sideline watching with careful eyes. He had asked him about the tattoos a lot of them wore and had learnt that it showed which tribe they belonged to. And then he had been taught about the tribes that lived in the area. Jacob, seeing the curiosity in Edward's eyes, had brought him to the man performing the tattoos. They had caught him in the middle of doing one and the young Englishman had only been able to watch for a short moment._

'_That… looked too painful…'_

"_We take bones or stone, make them sharp and we carve the skin. Then we fill the wound with soot or dye." He pointed to his brother then to an older man. "We have wolf paws on us, because the wolf is our spirit animal."_

_He had tried listening, but the image of carved skin filled with soot made it hard to focus on anything really. _

_Luckily for Edward the women seemed to like him, although he had no clue what they said, they gave him warm smiles and talked to him. And the children seemed to be crazy about him and would attach themselves to his arms, legs and back. They reminded him of Alice. It seemed that no matter what colour skin a child would always be a child._

"_They like your skin, they say it is prettier than Christopher's. And they say your eyes are like the sky, they like them very much." Jacob had told him with an amused smile. "Christopher's eyes were the colour of bark. None of us has ever seen eyes so bright." _

_This of course made blush bright red._

'_Damn my English skin!'_

_The old men were at least friendlier than his brothers, even though they kept some distance. _

_He had been about to ask him if Christopher had done something more than trying to convert them to make everyone so careful of him when they stumbled upon a shocking scene. Two young men stood by a tree, KISSING. Edward stood rooted to the spot, while Jacob laughed and whistled to them, interrupting them. One of them looked up at Jacob with a playful smile and stuck out his tongue. He shooed at Jacob and then returned to his previous task._

_Jacob had to gently tug at Edward's arm to get him out of his trance. He was about to ask the younger boy about what he had witnessed, but the bronze skinned boy beat him to it._

"_I am guessing that sight surprised you, yes?"_

_Jacob didn't look at him and he didn't get the chance to answer before he continued._

"_You notice that everyone are very careful around you, yes?" Edward nodded "My brothers did not just dislike that Christopher tried to make us believe in his God. Christopher was a nice and kind man, yes. But his God was a cruel God. He discover that in our tribe, some men love other men and some women love other women. He went mad and tried to "fix" them. Saying this made his God angry. Also, he did not like the tattoos."_

_Jacob turned and looked at him._

"_We kick him out."_

"_So this is alright with you?"_

_Jacob smiled at him and patted his shoulder._

"_Of course it is Edward! We do not decide who we love or what we lust after. There is nothing evil with love or lust, it is what makes us alive. As my mother use to say, the heart is blind."_

"_Why don't you have a tattoo?"_

"_I will get it when I turn eighteen."_

To be honest, just spending a couple of hours here made him question his own beliefs.

The rest of the day was spent playing with the kids and listening to the elders. His father and sister would like it here. His father had never been an prejudice person, something Edward highly admired, and his sister got along with everyone.

Jacob turned to him.

"Why are you not sleeping Edward?"

It felt strange talking to someone, not able to see their expression or body language.

"Sorry Jacob, just thinking."

"It is all right my friend, what troubles your mind?"

"Nothing really… how will your father decide if you can guide me?"

"He and our spirit guider will talk with the spirits to see if you are not a threat, and what the future will look like with me involved with you."

"Will he tell you?"

"No, only the spirit guide is allowed to know what the future brings. And he is not allowed to do anything to change, no matter what. He can only give my father a yes or a no."

"Why is that?"

"We must all accept our destiny."

"Doesn't that scare you Jacob?"

"Not at all. You should not let fear control you, instead live life with no regret. Go for what your heart wants sometimes."

Edward didn't answer, he took in everything Jacob was saying. For a someone two years younger than him he was brighter than anyone he'd ever met before, and his way of thinking was so refreshingly new.

'_God, I'm falling too hard too fast..'_

Jacob had become silent, his breathing steady and deep.

"Jacob?" He asked silently. But was answered with silence.

His hand searched in the dark for the young man and came in contact with silky smooth hair. It felt nicer than it looked, which was saying something. Smooth skin ran under his fingertips as he reached Jacob's face. His thumb caressed his bottom lip, he could feel his breath.

'_This might be the only chance I'll ever get…'_

Edward slowly got up and leaned on his arm over the other boy. His heart was racing, beating like a hammer against his chest. He lowered his head slowly, and lips met lips. It was a shock to his system, like he had been struck by lightning. And for some reason, it was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

Jacob stirred and the special moment was ruined, replaced with dread of being found out. Edward quickly returned to his previous position beside the other boy, trying to control his breathing. But it seemed that the other man hadn't been awoken by his bold move. He let out a sigh of relief and tried to go to sleep, the stolen kiss still lingering on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was very fun to do, and I think it was a very cute as well. Stay tuned! Lots of love to all of you!**


End file.
